Kiss Two
by sadlady
Summary: Doyle doesn't do parties!


KISS TWO

Doyle shut the door behind him, cursing the flashing lights and thumping music so enjoyed by the others. His head had begun to ache, and he was angry with himself for letting Murphy persuade him to come along to his friend's party. Doyle didn't know anyone, and Murphy had left him soon after arriving, to pursue the fragrant charms of Judy. Bodie was stuck somewhere in Manchester on an assignment, which left Doyle with no one to even complain to about his bad luck.

He wandered around the house. It certainly was large – Murphy had mentioned his friend's parents were quite well off, but even he had been surprised at the opulence of the place. Doyle had the sneaking suspicion that Murphy didn't know their host quite as well as he pretended.

Doyle continued his tour of the house, finding his way into the kitchen. He noted the huge amounts of food laid out to sustain the guests through the night. He helped himself to a plateful of salad, quiche and cheese. Munching contentedly on a stick of celery, he wandered out of the kitchen and along the hall. He glanced into one of the rooms leading off the corridor, and whistled to himself at the sheer number of books lining the walls. Catching sight of a copy of Tolkien's 'Tree and Leaf' on a side table, he went in for a closer look.

The study was cosy and dimly lit. Doyle sat himself down on the sofa, an enormous cream leather affair, easily capable of seating four people. He placed his snack on the coffee table and began to read the book. The poor lighting made it difficult, and his head ached even more. He couldn't concentrate on Tolkien's study of fairy tales at all. Putting the book to one side, he yawned and slouched down into the comfortable seat. He switched off the table lamp, leaving the room lit only by a street light outside. The combination of the warmth of room and the enveloping darkness began to seep into his body, as he relaxed. It had been a hard few days and Murph said the party was would be a fun way to unwind. However, the noise, the chatter and the incessant thumping of the music had only made him irritable. Kicking off his boots, he sank into the soft leather and closed his eyes. Lulled by the comfort and warmth of the room, Doyle fell asleep

He was awakened by a strange, but not unpleasant feeling of heaviness. He opened one eye and noted that a female form was lying next to him with one arm and one leg draped across his body. Having been brought up to be polite, he tapped her gently on the shoulder.

"Erm," he began.

The young woman quickly put a finger against his lips, preventing any further introductions.

"Ssh. Just pretend you know me," she said. "It'd help me out no end!"

"Erm," said Doyle again.

The fingertip began to trace the outline of Doyle's generous mouth, making his lips tingle. The other hand snaked its way around his neck, pulling him closer to his new found friend!

By now Doyle had opened both eyes and was trying to focus upon the body festooned on and around him. Tilting his head awkwardly he could see the girl was dark haired and honey skinned. Without further ado she moved up towards Doyle's face and before he could react she had planted a mouth-watering kiss on his lips. She didn't stop there either. She ran her tongue along his lips while stroking his jaw line.

Doyle, never one to waste an opportunity to rescue a damsel in distress, shifted his position so they were lying side by side. He mirrored her action, and put his hand around her neck, gently drawing her towards him. He slowly began to kiss her, concentrating on leaving feathery light kisses on her eyelids, her nose and chin.

She matched him each time, trailing her mouth gently over his skin. She reached the damaged cheekbone and hesitated, before continuing her journey around his face. She followed the contours of his jaw, while pushing his curls back off his face. Finally she covered his mouth and very slowly slipped her tongue between his lips. She kissed him deeply and longingly, exploring every inch of his mouth. He felt her slide her tongue over his chipped tooth, all the while touching his body. Her hand slid underneath his tee shirt, and stroked the soft down on his belly. Cautiously she moved upwards, gently caressing his chest, all the while concentrating on the deepest kiss Doyle had ever experienced.

He felt her hands move across his chest, her fingers coming to rest on the nipple ring. Her eyes widened slightly as she realised what it was. However, the discovery didn't deter her from continuing to torture Doyle's mouth in the sweetest way imaginable.

Doyle had always been a very sensual man, equally at home giving and receiving pleasure from those women with whom he formed relationships, but this deep exploration of his mouth was quite beyond anything he'd experienced before. He groaned inwardly as his groin chose that movement to make itself known.

The young woman stopped kissing him, and raised herself up. She smiled down at him her eyes sparkling with laughter. Doyle's mouth was bruised and tingling, and his bottom lip was slightly swollen. He stared up at his tormentor as he tried to recover his composure.

"Don't you think we should have been introduced first?" he asked thickly. "I wouldn't want you to think I'm that easy on a first date!"

The young woman laughed quietly.

"Thanks for helping me out there," she said. "Ever since I walked through the door, there's been a guy trying to hit on me. I really don't like him and he won't take no for an answer. Even followed me to the loo! I tried to give him the slip and leave, got lost in this place, and found you sacked out. I thought if he saw me with another bloke he'd get the message. Trouble was," she went on, "he just stood in the doorway and watched."

Doyle shook his head dolefully.

"So some bloke's bin gettin' his jollies watching you snog me?"

The woman pretended to look hurt.

"I hope it was more than that!" I put my heart and soul into snogging you," she said with a grin. "Definitely wanted him to get the message!"

Doyle chuckled.

"Oh I'm sure he did! Your technique was very professional. "Did your plan work though?" he asked with interest.

"Hmm, I think so." She risked a quick look at the door. "He's gone now anyway."

Doyle got up from the sofa, and sorted himself out. He smoothed down his tee shirt, and found his boots. He took a long hard look at the young woman with whom he had shared such a sensual moment. She was attractive rather than pretty, with a flawless skin and sparkling blue eyes. Her exertions had left her with a faint blushing across her cheeks, which Doyle found strangely alluring.

He made up his mind then and there.

"Are you staying here, or would you like to go on somewhere else. I know a great little bar around the corner. We could grab some dinner and then . . ."

". . . I could take a closer look at that nipple ring," she finished. "Never come across a bloke with one of those before!"

Doyle grinned at her, his huge green eyes alive with merriment.

"Yeah! It is a bit of an ice breaker," he admitted. "Be nice to 'ave your opinion on it."

The young woman slipped her arm through Doyle's.

"My name's Frankie," she said as they left the room together.

"I'm Ray Doyle; pleased to meet you Frankie! Best to get the introductions over with eh!"

_**You don't have to be beautiful  
>To turn me on<strong>_

_**(Courtesy of Tom Jones 'Kiss' ) **_


End file.
